Starcrossed
by MysteryGirl2401
Summary: Richard Grayson's life was normal and going good. Till the day his father's shipment of slaves come in and he meet's the love of his life. Only problem she's a slave. Rea/Rob
1. prologue

disclaimer: I don't own them:(

Richard(Grayson)Wilson: the lord's son

Raven Roth: Victor's adopted sister

Victor Stone: A slave that works for the family

Brother Blood/Cane Logan: The slave watcher

Garfield Logan: the slave watchers son and Richards best friend

Slade Wilson: Richards father and the land lord

prologue...

Life. It's a wonderful thing but yet it can be...unexpecting. it will always throw surprises at you and boy did I sure get mine.

My father, Slade Wilson is a normal farm owner like most people in the 18th century ,and I being his son, was going to inherit it. My father was also going to set up a arranged marriage to a beautiful young maiden so that I wouldn't have to worry about finding a wife and could focuses on running the place. Yes life was wonderful for me. Till the day my wonderful life through me my unexpected turn. the day I saw her.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys sorry that the first thing saw so short but its only the prologue so here is the first review:)

Chapter 1

RICHARD'S POV

"Yes I couldn't agree more with you more Mr. Anders. We shall arrange a official meeting between my son and your daughter."

"Good, Good and what is your opinion on this boy?"

"..."

"Boy?"

"..."

"Richard!"

"Yes?"I asked, turning to my father. I hadn't really been paying attention. I have been to hundreds of these thing and there all the same. My father and the father of the young lady meet to arrange a meeting between me and the lady, then I agree to it. Not that I could disagree.

"Does this arrangement sound good to you?"My father asked giving me that look that said pay attention and act interested.

"Yes, of course" I said

" Yes well, I will finish up here with Mr. Anders while you go take care of your responsibilities." Real meaning leave now before you blow it.

"Yes, of course." was my response as always. So with that I walked out of the room to go attend to my "responsibilities".

I walked out of the house just as a wagon of people pulled up, but there was something odd about it .The people in the front ,who were driving were dressed nicely like everyday people. However the people actually in the wagon were dressed in rags, handcuffed and chained in. I realized that it was the slave wagon.(A/N idk if that's how it worked back then but that how it works in this story and the explanation is at the bottom)By now everyone had gathered around to see who the new additions were.

"Ah how I love fresh meat, "said a voice. I jumped when he spoke, Cane Logan our head slave watcher was not to big of a guy, a little smaller than my father but he was just as scary. "Sorry," he said "didn't mean to scare you" he said "no I wasn't..." I mumbled as he passed by to go talk to the dealer.

"Hey Rich," An all to familiar voice said

"Hey Gar, how are you?" I asked Garfield Logan is Canes son and one of my best friends here. He also is going to become head watcher after I take over .

" I'm good" he said " What about you? I heard there was another meeting today." yes gar knew how I really felt about those meetings. Actually there wasn't much Gar didn't know.

" I really don't want to talk about it. It was just like the rest of them." "Ah" was all he said we watched as his dad talked with the dealer and gave him the money for the delivery. Then went to the back of the wagon to help un load the slaves" I didn't know we had any new slaves coming in father usually warns me about it so that I can make preparations." "Well my dad bought this shipment. I guess there was a cretin slave he wanted or something like that." He said " I see."

I continued watching them unchain the slaves that I guessed were ours and that's when I first noticed that in the back of the wagon dressed in rags like all the others was a woman, but not just any woman she was a white woman. She looked to be maybe a year younger than me. She had long jet black hair much like mine but hers went down to the middle of her back. Her skin was very pale, which was odd if she worked out in the sun all the time and her eyes where the most gorgeous shade of violet. In one word she was Beautiful and then I realized that they were taking her off the wagon and standing her next to the rest of our slaves.

"Cane" I called out and motion for him to come here."Who is that?" I asked Cane smirked "That is one of our new slaves" I rolled my eyes" I know that I mean why is a white woman a slave?" "ha-ha I was wondering when you'd ask." I wanted for him to continue "Go on" I said after awhile." According to the dealer she her mother was friends with a slave. So when her family died she was adopted by that family and she refuses to be treated any differently. She say that if her family is treated like this she should to. "And with that he walked away to take them to their hut. "I see" I mumbled as they passed and right as she passed she looked up into my eyes and I knew there was something different about her.

(A/N ok so that's my 1st chapter plz review. and the slave wagon thing is basically when i buy a slave you don't get them right away they'll deliver it to you. and like I said idk if that's how it really worked but it does in this story)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter2

RAVEN'S POV

I saw him looking at me and I knew what he was thinking. Just like I knew what everyone was thinking. Why? Why is there a white slave? And I'm sure his slave watcher informed him that I was indeed a slave. Just as the dealer had informed the slave watcher. Yes I am a white woman who is a slave why is that so shocking? oh yeah cause ever black person is a slave and every white person is a arrogant stupid selfish good for nothing...yeah I can't really finish that sentence.

Anyway the reason I'm a slave. that kind of ties into the reason I don't really like white people. Yeah I know I'm white but I still don't really them. Back to that reason when I was little my life was normal. I had two loving parents and i was a normal little girl growing up a normal life...Till the day my parents were taken from me.

Mom, dad and I were walking home from a play, my favorite actually. We had just entered our lovely neighborhood. I remember as a little girl thinking it was the most magical place all the gorgeous houses each holding a great happy house that was perfect in every way...Now looking back, it just like every other place and the homes...there's nothing special or perfect about them. We had just passed the Whitley's house. They were my favorite family on the block. There was the Mr. and Mrs. and there gorgeous daughter. Gosh she was my idol she would always stop by our house to say hi and she would always help me. I looked up to her...till that night. As we were passing there house there was a loud bag and people shouting. I heard a girl scream for someone to run and not two seconds later a boy came crashing through the window on their second floor. He rolled off the roof into the garden around the house, then was up again running. My father being a good man and Mr. Whitley's friend ran throw their gate up to the boy and tacked him to ground. By now my mother is freaking out and i can heard more screaming from the house. That's when I saw Mr. Whitely standing in the window that the boy came out. He had a crazed look in his eyes...and a gun. He looked at the two men fighting on the ground, picked up the gun and fired. I screamed at my dad to move, everything seemed to be in slow motion. I watched the scene played out before me trying to move or scream as I saw the bullet hit my dad, killing him instantly. My mother took off , heading towards my father, just as the boy was running towards us and right when my mother and him passed, Mr. Whitely let out another shot. Hitting my mother dropping her to her knees a few feet away from my father. I wanted to run to them, to run and sit next to them and they be fine, but I couldn't move. My knees finally gave out and I collapsed to the ground.

After the Whitley's got me into their house. they called the police so that they could get this...mess, I believe they called it, sorted out. the police tried to question me about what happened but as you can imagine that didn't work. I had never really like police, I though they were just lays bums that didn't show up till after the crime happened and when i heard they ruled my parents death as a accident, I lost it. I stood up screaming, kicking and yelling about this was no accident, that this was murder. I started yelling about how Mr. whitely shot at them and killed them. But i was just a traumatized 6 year old, so no one listened.

When they finally got me settled down the called Irena, our head house worker and my mom's best friend to come pick me. She brought me home and let me cry as we sat on the kitchen floor. everyone had come into the house by then. All our workers, my parents didn't like to call them slaves, had gathered around to comfort me.

A few days later the paper was dropped off, my parents death was the headline. According to the paper the boy was the son of a family friend and had snuck in to their house because he and the Whitley's daughter had a thing. Her father walked in on them doing "inappropriate" things and he had his gun with him...you know the rest. I sat there form a while, think about this and what i got didn't make me very happy. Basically my parents died because some hormonal snobby rich guy wanted to fool around with one of his girl friend's. Yeah great thing to died for.

Then a few days after that the police came by to talk to Irena saying that I was to be taken to the train station tomorrow, so I could go live with my uncle. I begged her not to take me. I hated that man and he I. That's when we decided to look for my parents will and when we did I liked what it said. For some odd reason ,as Irena said, My parents will stated that if anything should happen to them I was to stay with Irena or someone in her family till I turned 18 then I could choose what I wanted to do. The only way this plan was not to be fallowed throw was if I or Irena didn't agree with this plan. Irena agreed that she would take me.

So I became a slave and I didn't mind. I had a family that loved me. Irena's family consisted off her, her loving husband, and there 8 year old son Victor, and ever since then I have been traveling from place to place with at least one of them. That's why I'm here now, I guess on the way over they got us mixed up. I was supposed to be with Vic this whole time but they though he was someone else and so for the past 5 years I have been traveling around looking for him. The best I could, they don't exactly let you choose when you're a slave.

Till today... the new house I at, the Grayson's I think, that's what the dealer said. there creepy watcher was leading us to the hut and unchained us. I sat on the closes bed." you know that bed is taken right "said a deep voice "but scenes it's you.."i heard the smile in his voice and I turn around to see the person I have been hopping to see for five years

"Victor" I said my own smile getting bigger


	4. Chapter 3

(A/N hey guys, thanks for all the awesome reviews. yes I know that the last chapter was kind of sad but it was needed. Thanks again:))

Chapter 3

RAVEN'S POV

I stood you and gave the man a hug, almost crying right there but I knew I had better control then that. Victor Stone is a big guy, he has a wide chest that, like the rest of him, was very muscular. He also had dark chocolate brown skin and a short buzz cut style for his dark hair.

"I thought I'd never find you."I said my voice cracking slightly. "Hey now no tears, I missed you to." He said I pulled back and gave him a playful punch on the arm. "I don't cry." I said half joking half serious.

"So What have you been doing, what happened to you, what..." I started say till he cut me of "Wow there slow your going to give yourself a heart attack." "I'm sorry, I just...missed you."

"I know, I know but before we do anything let's fine you a bed and let me introduce you." he said with that smile I missed so much "Ok"

**Back in the house...**

I watched from my second story bedroom balcony as the spring sun started to set. Actually it was already about half way down but still light enough for me to see out into the fields hadn't stopped thinking about her all day. I knew it was stupid, I mean I don't even know her name...Ugggg I hate this. I just need to go to sleep and stop thinking about her. Yeah that will fix it. Sleep fixes everything...Right? I decided that I needed a hot bath

"Karen" I called, she is one of our house maids. 5 minutes later a tall, skinny girl came in whipping her hands on her apron.

" What can I do for you tonight Rich?" she asked in her sassy yet sweet voice

"Do you think you could draw me a bath?" I asked

" I don't know can you?" she laughed "Not joking" I said "All right, all right I'll draw you a bath. You stressed or something?" " You could say that"

She felled my tub and left me to my bath. As if sat there and though about everything, well actually I was thinking about her uggg why can't I stop! That's it I said standing up and getting i wanted nothing more right now than to go to bed. So with that I went to bed.

(A/N sorry if it seemed short or rushed I was trying to finished before I got supper busy with school. so I'll try to update soon review P.S I found a title so a big thanks to my English teacher and William )


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

RICHARD'S POV

I awoke to a banging on my door."Just a moment." I hollered realizing I wasn't dressed. "Come in." The door opened revealing the most gorgeous girl. The same girl I hadn't stop thinking about."Master Wilson, your presents is requested in the dining hall." She said her big violet eyes started into mine. "Of course." I said never taking my eyes off of hers. She nodded and left the room. All most I instantly wish her back, her presents I wanted it back. I had this strange felling of loneliness. Wanting the feeling gone I decided to get ready to go downstairs for breakfast.

RAVEN'S POV

After letting Mr. Wilson's son know that he was wanted down at breakfast I went on to do some more of my chores. I was pretty use to having a chore routine because of all the other places I've been.

I went into the kitchen, only to find Luella cleaning up after cooking breakfast. Luella was one of the more motherly type of people here. I guess since she's been her the longest that they would make since and the fact that she was pregnant kind of amped up the motherly instincts. She was about 5"7,29 years old with dark brown hair and big chocolate brown eyes.

" Good morning Luella, how are you this morning." I said. It rolling so naturally, like I had know her forever. After Vic introduced me to everyone I felt more at home. And the fact that everyone had done their best to make me feel welcome. I felt like I had know these people for my entire life.

"I'm just fine dear, "She said in her southern accent." what about you?"

" Just as good a I was last night." I said with a smile" Need any help?" Everyone here was concerned about Luella, well... slave wise anyway. Her being 7 months pregnant no one wanted her over working herself.

"Now child don't you go worryin' about me, I have been workin' here for...I don't know how many years...so long I've lost count, so I'm use to all the work those people can throw at me." she said

" Ha-ha, all right I get it your fine, Just askin' if you needed any help don't need to go bitten my head off" I laughed picking up the breakfast that needed to be delivered. Walking back out of the kitchen taking the food to the dining room.

"Good morning ,Lord Wilson."I said setting the breakfast down in front of him."Did you go get my son rat?"He sneered. Everyone had warned me that's what he called us and said not to let it bother you but I never imagined it would irritate me so much."Yes sir," I said trying to keep my voice respectful." Then where is he rat?"He sneered "I don't know Sir" I said my voice hinting a bit of anger

"Is that disrespect I hear in your voice rat?" He spat facings me "No sir," I said trying to hide my growing anger but failing. "I...I think it is."He said standing up walking towards me." I know your new hear so let me be PERFECTLY clear. I am the top person here, my son is next, then comes our slave master and his workers, the indenter servants are next, and final at the VERY bottom is you, Rat. Get it?" He said as he raised his hand and I felt a sharp sting across my right cheek. I looked back at him showing no emotion on my face. I knew what he would be looking for. Pain, fear, maybe more angry so he can hit me again, but I showed no emotion and I could tell that pissed him off more than my disrespect. He raised his hand again, but just as he was about to hit me, the door opened and in can my savior from more abused.

"What's going on dad?"He asked looking at his father's raised and my probably red cheek.

"Nothing son, just...teaching this rat a lesson. Take her back to the kitchen, i want her out of my site." He said putting his hand down.

"Yes, father" He said grabbing my elbow leading me out. Once we were out the door he stopped and turned around to face me. He placed his hand on my red cheek. His touch felt so gentle, I had to resisted the wanting to lean in.

"Are you ok?" he asked a hint of worry as his hand gentle creased my cheek slowly rubbing his thumb in circles.

"Y-yeah, I'm f-fine" I said staring into his deep blue eyes. I felt at ease like, like I had know him my entire life." I'm fine Master Wilson."

"Please, don't call me that." He asked

"Then...what should I call you? I can't call you much without getting in trouble." I asked him my eyes still locked on his.

" Well we wouldn't want that call me Grayson, but when it's just us...Call me Richard." He said with a charming smile as he walked off back to the dinning hall.

"Ok...Richard."


End file.
